Is kissing on a dare such a bad idea?
by rike-with-love
Summary: Sougo and Kagura get dragged into a game of truth or dare. What could go wrong? Romance, humour, bad language.


Author's notes: A fluffy Okikagu fic! Kagura is 16 and Sougo is 20, so if Kagura's young age makes you uncomfortable, this is not the fic for you. This chapter is rated T for bad language and romance. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters, Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

 **Is kissing on a dare such a bad idea?**

It was a warm summer evening, and the people of Edo were on the move. Especially Kabuki district was packed with a large cast of different kind of folks. Young ones, old ones, men, women, drag queens, madaos, you name it, they were there.

Even Kondo Isao, the commander of the Shinsengumi was strutting under the lights of Kabukicho. He was carrying a large box in his arms with a smile plastered across his face. He was accompanied by his two most loyal men, Hijikata Toushirou, vice commander of the Shinsengumi and Okita Sougo, 1st division captain of the Shinsengumi.

It was pretty ordinary for those three officers to be seen together, but this time they had a real lady with them. She was none other than the queen of Kabuki district, one of the four devas, a gorillawoman, Shimura Tae. Kondo couldn't have been happier to have his dream woman walking with them.

"Careful with that box Kondo-san, you paid a lot for it," Hijikata said. "Ma ma, Toshi, price doesn't matter if it makes Otae-chan happy," Kondo cheered. Otae gave Kondo her usual 'I-might-kill-you or I-might-love-you' smile. The box Kondo was carrying was full of expensive champagne, Dom Perignon, 15 bottles to be exact.

Earlier the same evening, Kondo had wanted to visit Otae's cabaret bar and he dragged Hijikata and Okita with him. Long story short, now Kondo had a box full of champagne and a smiling Otae. "No wonder she's the highest selling hostess at Snack Smile, Kondo-san is so easy to control," Hijikata muttered to Sougo. "For once, I agree with you Hijikata-san, the goriwoman is using him," Sougo said loud enough for Otae to hear.

"What was that?" Otae asked loudly as a vein pulsated on her forehead. "Uh, nothing," Hijikata mumbled to cover Sougo's deliberate carelessness. Before Otae could plant a fist on anyone's face, Kondo cleared his throat and asked: "Ne, Otae-chan. Where are we going?" Otae swallowed her anger and answered: "To the Yorozuya of course. Drinks should always be shared with friends Kondo-san."

"That's a great idea Otae-chan. It was such a bummer that Snack Smile had to close up for tonight," Kondo said. That was indeed the case. About an hour ago as the three Shinsengumi officers had sat down on their booth in the cabaret bar, the electricity had shut down.

The Snack Smile's workers had no other choice but to send everyone home. Kondo had already bought the champagne from Otae and he was really sad that they had to return to the compound so early. Otae felt bad for her stalker and decided to brighten up his day. So she suggested that all four of them would take the alcohol and move the party elsewhere, which apparently meant the Yorozuya.

"Why to the Yorozuya, shouldn't we go back to the compound Kondo-san? Share the drinks with our friends and not hers?" Hijikata inquired. "Nonsense Toshi! We are going with Otae-chan!" Kondo ordered with adamant determination. Hijikata sighed deeply and turned to Sougo. "Can you belie-!" Hijikata began, but lost his words at a strange, almost chilling, sight walking next to him. The young captain was almost...smiling.

"What the hell are you grinning about? Please stop, it's creeping me out!" Hijikata huffed. "Aren't you noisy today, Hijibaka-san. Go jump in the river," Sougo said and Hijikata just sighed even deeper. "Come on guys, we're almost there," Otae said as the Yorozuya shop was in their sight from a short distance.

The Yorozuya trio and Sadaharu were enjoying a peaceful evening, blissfully unaware of the upcoming visitors. Gintoki and Kagura were watching nothing from tv as they lazily occupied the couches. Shinpachi was sporting a ruffled apron (of course he was) and he had began the operation 'organize Gintoki's dusty desk drawers'.

Kagura loved to watch tv, it felt really relaxing to fully focus on something else than her own confusing thoughts. Kagura was two months away from turning 16 years old. She had grown into a truly beautiful young woman. Kagura was still wearing her hair in two buns with her traditional ornaments cupping them. She had tried different hairstyles before, but none of them felt like her own, the buns were the way to go.

The colour red was still her favourite and her clothes were one way to express it. Kagura was wearing a red classic cheongsam dress, high collared, sleeveless, the hem reaching her thighs. She wore black shorts to cover her underwear for modesty (Gintoki's order). Kagura had added a touch of Yoshiwara in her style with black sheer thigh high socks, inspired by the courtesan of death herself, Tsukuyo.

Ever since puberty barged into Kagura's life without any warnings, her emotions have been quite abrupt. She had always been a hot-tempered girl, but in hormonal rage, the young Yato easily snapped at everything and everyone. Kagura's friends and family were a bit on edge around her, with the exception of Gintoki who had to endure her tantrums everyday.

Kagura hated how everyone else apart from Gintoki tiptoed around her like she was some glass slipper about to shatter at the tiniest bump (ask anyone, she really was). At least her foster-father's normal behaviour towards her made Kagura feel like a normal person.

There was still one thing...rather one man who annoyed Kagura more than anyone else. It was her rival who treated her as rudely as ever, Okita Sougo, or as Kagura would say, dickless shitmonger (to be honest, the amount of Sougo's nicknames deserved a part of their own in the dictionary).

Whenever their paths crossed, the tension between them rose to the skies. Nowadays it was always Sougo who instigated something nasty, never her. Sure when Kagura was younger, she was very actively seeking a fight out of him. Now it was only him challenging and teasing her. Sougo teased her of being fat (not true), of being flat (not true anymore), of being an immature brat (arguable). Kagura was very sensitive, so pissing her off was like stealing a candy from a baby, maybe even easier. Their brawls seemed to be inevitable.

Usually Kagura wanted to beat up Sougo so badly that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Then there were times she saw him a bit differently. You see, when a person, childish or not, enters puberty, in many cases it causes them to have...feelings, new feelings. This was the case with Kagura and those new feelings came busting out when her rival was around.

Sougo was known for being a very attractive man and Kagura couldn't deny that (no matter how much she wanted to). In her eyes he was at his finest when he was in the heat of a battle. The way he yielded his sword, that confidence and experience from many years of hard training, it was highly appealing for Kagura. She was a Yato after all, who could blame her for appreciating a fierce warrior.

During their duels he always had a focused glow in his eyes and she often got distracted by his piercing gaze. Those were the moments Sougo took advance of her weak focus. He tackled her to the ground, right under him. As he bragged about his victory, Kagura felt overwhelmed. It was the combination of losing a fight, his face being so close to hers, feeling his weight partly pressing on her, that made her feel weak...weak for him.

It happened every damn time he pinned her down like that, her hands got sweaty, mouth dried up, breathing got harder. When these new feelings and weird symptoms were appearing, Kagura needed to get away from him as fast as possible. Unable to get him off her by force, Kagura began to scream loudly until Sougo had no other choice but to back off and let her storm off.

In Kagura's head the Sadist was the most annoying person in the entire universe, so the only proper feeling towards him was hate. Unfortunately for Kagura, the new feeling she had developed for him wasn't even in the same category as hate.

Not that Kagura was willing to admit it to anyone, but she had blossomed a small crush for the Shinsengumi captain. Kagura wasn't sure how to behave around Sougo, she had both the urge to jump kick him to the moon and the urge to just jump him. She felt really shy and unsure about her new thoughts about Sougo, so Kagura swore never to act on them.

Luckily two years into her puberty, she had managed to calm her emotions down a notch. Things started to feel normal and the people around her could 'breath' again. The only time Kagura had hard time controlling herself (especially her anger among other feelings...) was when the prince of sadists was around.

This particular evening was going very nicely for the Yorozuya trio. Kagura hadn't seen Sougo for a whole week and her stress level was harmoniously low. She had even succeeded in convincing herself that Sougo was an ugly, shitty brat who wasn't dreamy in any way. He was an annoying tax-robber who happened to be her rival, nothing more.

A cloud of dust puffed out from one of the drawers. Shinpachi coughed heavily and stood up. "Gin-san, you really should clean more often. Do you even know what's in these dusty drawers?" He asked. Gintoki picked his nose and ignored the question like a pro he was. "Gin-san?" Shinpachi called and frowned.

"Oi Gin-chan, Megane is calling you, yes," Kagura stated with a bored voice. "Yeah, I know Kagura-chan. I can't hear him," Gintoki mumbled. Kagura snorted and Shinpachi stomped his foot on the hardwood floor they didn't pay proper rent for. "Why do you guys always have to be so-" *KNOCK KNOCK* Shinpachi's mild ranting quieted down by a couple of knocks on the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Gintoki asked as he sat up on the couch. Everyone kept looking at each other in confusion. "Oi Yorozuya, open the door!" a sound came from the door. "That's Kondo-san," Shinpachi said. "Shin-chan! I'm here too," a feminine voice said. "That's Anego!" Kagura cheered and launched herself off the couch.

As Kagura was skipping to the door Gintoki and Shinpachi followed after her to the hallway. Kagura slid the door open and took a quick glance at everyone standing at the doorway. "Anego, Gorilla, and Mayora! Hi guys!" she chirped and gave them space to walk in

Gintoki began to growl: "Now what the hell are you doing here so late? Barging in like you own the place. I'm-" "We have a full box Dom Perignon to get rid off," Otae informed with a smile. She knew how to instantly get on Gintoki's good side. In a blink of an eye, the silver-haired samurai's frown turned into a wide smile. "Well, if it isn't my best friends here dropping by, please come in!" He said and waved everyone to enter the living-room.

As everyone else were moving to the living-room Kagura closed the front door. Before the door reached its frame, a hand with a dark blue sleeve with golden rims blocked it. "Ne China, are you going to leave me alone in the cold night?" a deadpan voice asked.

Kagura's jaw clenched and her heart jumped as she recognized the smug voice. She could pinpoint that voice anytime, anywhere. Kagura wanted to act normally around him, he was just her rival after all, **nothing special**. Kagura slid the door open and sighed deeply at the person standing at the doorstep. "Sadist," she said like his pet name was the most meaningless word in the entire English language.

Sougo grinned slightly and took a step inside. "Good evening miss pig-" Sougo's words were cut off by a door smashing his head. Kagura had slammed the door close as the captain was in the doorway. The sliding door slowly returned to Kagura's hand and she said: "Oh whoops! Didn't see you there piece of shit."

Sougo looked immediately agitated and he grunted: "You shouldn't be so careless China, I'm going to arrest y-". A door slammed on his face again. Kagura felt like the door was an excellent way to beat Sougo's stupid face without breaking a nail. Sougo gritted his teeth and tried to get in or out of the doorway, but Kagura had the door hit him like a gatling gun.

"OI! What's all that noise?" Gintoki called from the living-room. The Yorozuya boss made his way towards the ruckus that was the weaponized door. "Oi Kagura, stop that! You're going to break the door and we don't have the money to fix it," Gintoki said and ignored the police officer under Kagura's mercy.

"Sorry Gin-chan," Kagura said and let go of the door. She turned her back to her rival and skipped lightly to her foster father. Sougo sighed deeply as he finally got inside the Yorozuya shop. "I'm going to arrest you China, this time for breaking a police officer's handsome face," Sougo huffed.

Gintoki was more interested in the box of liquor, so he left the two young ones to deal with each other (a mistake, Gintoki should know better ny now). Kagura turned on her feet and crossed her arms. "Hah! I would like to meet this handsome police officer, maybe he could teach you some good manners, like I have," she said.

"Oh? You're the one to talk. You and the word manners can't even be in the same sentence," Sougo snarled. Kagura furrowed her brows and cocked smugly: "Idiot, you just did!" Sougo stomped his way to Kagura and leaned closer to her face. She had to swallow subtly. Sougo eyed her closely without saying a word. Kagura clenched her fists and her heartbeat grew a bit faster.

"What the hell are you staring asshole?" Kagura huffed surprisingly quietly. Sougo looked into her eyes and smirked a bit. "I...uh..." Sougo mumbled. Kagura's mouth was feeling very dry and she had to swallow again. There they were, standing in the hallway, alone, out of sight, faces dangerously close.

Kagura felt her hands getting familiarly sweaty. She released her tight fists and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Sougo's eyes made a swift motion to look down and then back to her eyes. _Did the he just look at my...lips? N-no way,_ Kagura though as a tiny tingling feeling travelled down her spine. This was the point to scream, to make him back down, but she didn't scream, she didn't want to.

"Uh, you what?" Kagura asked as she couldn't take the silence any longer. Sougo took another quick glance down and back at her ocean blue orbs. "China, it's just that...don't lose your marbles when I tell you this. There's something you should know," Sougo said and swallowed.

Kagura couldn't answer with words so she just nodded nervously. His words seemed to be serious, which was very unlike of him. She felt warmness gathering around her cheeks. A light pink, barely visible blush appeared on her round cheeks. Sougo cleared his throat a bit and said: "China, all those times we've hung out in the park, eating schuuberts and sukonbus, you..."

Kagura fiddled her fingers, desperate to find out what was so important that made Sougo act so strangely. "I think you've gained some weight," Sougo said bluntly and Kagura's mind went blank from rage. Seconds later Sougo got to feel Kagura's foot in close contact with his chin. She gave him a roar and a powerful kick as her thanks for his unwanted observation.

Sougo flew all the way to the living-room and slammed on the floor. "Sougo!" a concerned Kondo yelled and everyone in the room turned to look at the grunting captain. "What the hell is happening?" Hijikata asked. An enraged Yato with a chilling aura approached from the hallway, ready to finish off her target.

Kagura charged towards Sougo only to be stopped by Gintoki. The silver haired samurai held his wiggling foster daughter by her dress collar and asked: "Now, what are you two bickering about this time?" Before Kagura could answer Gintoki said: "Actually, I don't care, just make up and sit down!"

Kagura sighed and growled at the same time. "But Gin-chan! The tax-robber called me fat!" she shouted and struggled to get free from Gintoki's grip. "Well, now you got your revenge, so it's all good. Ne, Kagura-chan?" Gintoki said and let go of Kagura. She crossed her arms and mumbled: "I guess..."

Sougo picked himself up from the floor and straightened his uniform. "Sougo, you can't call ladies fat, it's disrespectful," Kondo said with a disappointed look on his face. The captain didn't responds anything and shoved his hands to his pockets. Kagura felt betrayed and angry. _He's such a rude bastard. There's nothing good about him, I hate him, plain and simple,_ she though.

"Come on now guys! Let's get this party started!" Otae cheered and popped one bottle open. "Yosh!" Kondo, Hijikata, Gintoki, and Shinpachi shouted. Sougo made his way towards Kagura and stood next to her. Kagura sighed and tried to stay as calm as she could be. Sougo elbowed her softly and said: "Come on China, it was a joke." Kagura huffed and refused to even look into his direction.

Everyone settled around the coffee table and sat down on their knees. Gintoki sat on one end of the table and Kondo took the other end. On the right side of Gintoki were Hijikata and Kagura and on his left were the Shimura siblings, Shinpachi facing Hijikata and Otae facing Kagura. Sougo was the only one without a spot.

"Sofa-kun, just sit somewhere," Gintoki said. Kagura snorted and said: "Yeah, there's plenty of room on the balcony, a perfect place for punk chihuahuas, yes." Sougo just cocked his eyebrow and chuckled silently. He calmly moved next to his rival and kicked her towards Hijikata, who in reflex caught her before she landed on his lap.

Sougo sat next to Kagura and said with his deadpan voice: "It's Sougo, Danna." Kagura pushed herself off Hijikata and latched her hands on Sougo's jacket collar. "What the hell was that? You can't just kick me around!" Kagura yelled. "I'll kick you if I feel like it monster girl!" Sougo yelled back.

Hijikata and Gintoki rubbed their temples, both of them had witnessed the two rival clash verbally and physically countless of times. Kagura shook Sougo and gritted her teeth out of frustration. Otae slammed her fist on the table and shouted: "Stop it! Both of you!" Kagura and Sougo's eyes darted to Otae.

"Sougo, behave yourself!" Kondo ordered the captain to back up Otae's words. "Kagura-chan, you too," Gintoki said firmly. Kagura respected Otae more than words could describe so she let go of Sougo and puffed: "Fine." Sougo crossed his arms and kept his face as straight as humanly possible. That seemed to be enough for Otae to pull her fist back.

As the situation cooled down, Shinpachi brought seven glasses and a bottle of carrot juice to Otae. She filled six glasses with champagne and served them to everyone, expect for Kagura. "Kagura-chan, you know you are not old enough to drink, so only juice for you," Otae said with a sweet smile.

"Are you kidding me? Do you just expect me to-," before Kagura could finish her fake complaining, Gintoki threw a box of sukonbus on her way. As Kagura catched her favourite snack, she said: "I'm good, I don't even want to drink that poison." Otae smiled more and poured some juice for her.

"Shinpachi-kun, is this you first time drinking?" Kondo asked. "No, I had some on my 18th birthday," Shinpachi explained. Kagura shook her head and grinned widely. "Shinpachi was so wasted at his birthday party that he cried about his eternal v-card to some strangers. It was hilarious!" Kagura laughed.

Gintoki and Otae were at the party too and they bursted into laughter. Poor Shinpachi blushed and screamed something to Kagura. She didn't hear what he said, as her attention shifted to the man sitting on her right side, smiling and cracking up quietly. "So cute..." Kagura whispered with barely any voice at all.

Sougo glanced quickly at Kagura and she slapped a hand over her mouth. _Did I just say that aloud? Shit._ Kagura though and turned to look at her sukonbus. As Kagura lowered her hand she saw from the corner of her eye that Sougo kept looking at her, smiling silently. _Maybe he didn't hear me._ Kagura thought to convince herself.

Sougo leaned closer to Kagura's ear and whispered: "You too." Kagura's eyes widened and she froze on the spot. The pure embarrassment of him hearing her and him actually saying it back to her, it felt like butterflies in her stomach. Sougo returned to his spot and acted like nothing happened. Kagura took a deep breath and tried to cover her blush with her hands. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that Sougo wasn't pranking her with his unexpected compliment...

"Pachi-kun, it's okay, you'll lose it to someone special someday. Now, let's raise a glass!" Gintoki said. Everyone got their glasses, even the blushing Kagura, and cheered: "Kanpai!" Kagura observed everyone eagerly emptying their glasses, expect for Sougo. He had risen his glass with everyone, but the he had put it back on the table.

As Otae was filling up the drinks again, Kagura gently elbowed Sougo. He didn't look at her, but leaned closer and said: "What?" "Why aren't you drinking?" Kagura asked. "Because you can't, so it's not fair," Sougo said and straightened his back.

Kagura was baffled. _Is he trying to be nice or what? This has to be some sort of prank...I sure of it._ Kagura thought and shoved a sukonbu into her mouth. "Don't you believe me China?" Sougo asked and turned to look at her. Kagura fiddled her fingers and mumbled: "Whatever, I don't care. Do as you like." Once again, her words made Sougo smirk a little.

The night went on, bottles were drained empty, drinks were flowing, the Yorozuya shop was full of wasted people with a good vibe. Everyone were enjoying themselves, especially Sougo and Kagura. They weren't trash talking one another, they were talking like normal people, laughing even. Even thought it was quite scary for others to see the latter duo being so friendly together, it didn't affect the great mood.

Shinpachi was few drinks away from crying about his virginity. Otae got more verbal and louder the more she drank and Kondo was happy to listen to everything she said. Gintoki and Hijikata were arguing about something pointless as usual.

Sougo made sure that no-one else noticed his lack of drunkenness. When Kondo emptied his drink, Sougo switched their glasses. Of course Otae got mad at Kondo, because he apparently didn't drink all the drinks she poured for him. Sometimes Sougo poured his drink to Hijikata's pocket and Kagura assisted by distracting the poor vice-commander.

This was Kagura and Sougo's own private amusement for the night. As the night went on, the gap between them shrunk smaller, arms occasionally brushing, quick glances here and there. Kagura wasn't feeling mad or suspicious anymore, she was really enjoying spending time with Sougo...I mean with everybody.

Sougo challenged Kagura into a thumb wrestling match. Kagura tried her best to focus on winning, but the way their hands touched, it felt almost intimate. Kagura was giggling sweetly and Sougo couldn't peel the smile off his face. To a stranger, it almost looked like they were flirting, but that would be impossible, right?

"Ha! Hey guys! I just had the most amaaazing idea!" Otae shouted to get everyone's attention. Then she continued: "Let's play truth or dare!" She grabbed an empty bottle from the floor and slammed it on the table (it must have been one tough bottle as it withstood Otae's rough handling). No-one was dumb enough or drunk enough to oppose her idea. Everyone agreed to play, as they didn't want a bottle shoved up their asses by a wasted Otae.

Kagura had seen truth or dare from her soap operas and she knew these games had the tendency of getting pretty mean...or dirty. She quickly side-eyed Sougo. He looked normal, deadpan...and so good that it should be illegal. Kagura gave herself a mental slap to get herself together, truth or dare was a game that required a firm focus.

"OKAY! So here are the rules. One person spins the bottle, then to whom it points to, the spinner asks truth or dare. You choose which one. Then you do it and if you'll refuse or fail to do it, you have to remove a piece off clothing."

"Also, Kagura isn't drunk so she can't do the truths or dares, she can only ask them from others. If the bottle stops at Kagura the spinner has to drink a full glass of Dom. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Otae explained.

"Yes!" a unison answer came from everyone. Kagura took a deep breath, she was much happier this way, she wouldn't have to do or tell anything embarrassing. With that, the game began.

Spinner: Otae

Target: Gintoki

Truth: Are you afraid of ghosts?

Answer: ...Yes... (everyone laughed wildly and Gintoki sulked)

Spinner: Gintoki

Target: Hijikata

Truth: What the hell are you laughing at me mayo freak! Are you afraid of ghosts?

Answer: ...Yes... (the laughter continued and Sougo almost fell on the floor for laughing so hard)

Spinner: Hijikata

Target: Kondo

Dare: Pretend to be an animal, be a horse.

Answer: Kondo tried to be a horse, but because he's a gorilla everyone decided that he failed the dare

Punishment: Kondo took off his jacket

Spinner: Kondo

Target: Kagura

Punishment: Kondo drank

Spinner: Kagura

Target: Shinpachi

Dare: Break your glasses

Answer: Oh come on Kagura-chan! I'm not going to do that! (Kagura shrugged her shoulders and acted innocently)

Punishment: Shinpachi grunted and took of his sock

Spinner: Shinpachi

Target: Sougo

Truth: Okita-san, do you have a girlfriend?

Answer: No, not yet. (Kagura bit her lip to hide the genuine smile that forced its way on her face. Still, the thought of him possibly being with someone else made her heart feel heavy)

Spinner: Sougo

Target: Hijikata

Dare: Throw away your back up mayonnoise bottles, all three of them

Answer: N-N-N-NOO!

Punishment: Hijikata took off his jacket

Spinner: Hijikata

Target: Otae

Truth: Seriously, do you think you are a great chef?

Answer: Of course, what do you mean by that Hijikata-san? (Otae smiled and cracked her knuckles)

Punishment: Hijikata took off his vest and learned to know better next time

Spinner: Otae

Target: Sougo

Truth: Do you like my cooking?

Answer: Hell no! (Kondo and Shinpachi managed to calm down Otae before she got her hands on Sougo)

Spinner: Sougo

Target: Gintoki

Dare: Drink all of Hijikata's mayonnaise bottles, no pauses

Answer: Hijikata and Gintoki: N-N-NOOO!

Punishment: Gintoki took off his belt

Spinner: Gintoki

Target: Kagura

Punishment: Gintoki drank

Spinner: Kagura

Target: Kondo

Truth: If Anego wasn't an option, who would you marry tomorrow?

Answer: I can't answer that. There is no answer

Punishment: Kondo took off his vest

Spinner: Kondo

Target: Sougo

Dare: Apologize to China girl for calling her fat and tell her a compliment

Answer: Sougo turned to Kagura, took both of her hands into his. He took a quick breath and said: "Sorry China. You have nice...clothes." Kagura sort of smiled and said: "Thanks, I guess?" Kondo approved this and the game could continue. Sougo gently pushed Kagura's hands to her lap and patted them twice before letting them go. As Sougo focused to spin the bottle Kagura examined her hands and smiled to herself.

Spinner: Sougo

Target: Kondo

Dare: Eat Goriwoman's cooking without shedding a single tear

Answer: I can do that...of course I can

"Wait a moment Kondo-san, I have some lunch with me. I made it for work, but you can have it," Otae said cheerfully. Kondo began to sweat and he swallowed nervously as Otae fetched the food. Gintoki and Hijikata were trying to hold in their laughter. Kagura tried to hide her grin and Sougo smirked sadistically, he had an ironclad confidence that Kondo would fail miserably. Shinpachi sent out a silent prayer for the doomed commander.

Otae served her masterpiece to Kondo. He took one bite and his whole life flashed before his eyes. Kondo swallowed the substance and tears appeared in his eyes. Kondo failed the dare.

Punishment: Kondo lost all of his clothing, but who hadn't already seen his junk, so nothing new there.

Spinner: Kondo

Target: Kagura

Punishment: Kondo drank

The game continued for a good while. Gintoki and Hijikata were almost naked, Otae and Shinpachi didn't have much on either, Kondo was still butt-naked, but Sougo, he was still fully dressed and delightfully smug about it. Kagura was happy that he was fully clothed, but on the other hand, she wouldn't mind if he would lose a jacket or a shirt.

It was Shinpachi's turn to spin the bottle. As the bottle was spinning Otae had gotten fed up of Sougo's horrible truths and impossible dares. She stopped the bottle forcefully and pointed it at Sougo. "Ane-ue! What are you doing?" Shinpachi asked. "Quiet Shin-chan, I just came up with the ultimate dare to TAKE DOWN the prince of sadists!" Otae bellowed with a grin.

Sougo kept his deadpan face as he looked at Otae. "Why not, bring it on Goriwoman," he said with a confident voice. Otae leaned across the table to look deep into the captain's eyes. She was very intimidating, but Sougo had seen worse. Kagura and all the other participants leaned closer to listen the great dare Otae had invented.

"Captain Okita Sougo, I dare you, to kiss, on the lips, the person this bottle points at after I spin it," Otae said. Everyone gasped, expect for Sougo. Kagura stared at Otae, then Sougo and back at Otae. _No way, he won't do that..._ Kagura thought. Sougo sighed and said with a calm voice: "In one condition, if it's Hijibaka-san, he has to brush his teeth first. I don't want any nicotine or mayonnaise stench in my mouth."

Kagura's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what was about to happen. Otae was certain that the captain wouldn't go this far, but she wanted to make sure that he wasn't bluffing. _What...What are you going to do, if the bottle...points at me?_ Kagura thought and felt her mouth drying up. Otae huffed and returned to her spot.

"Oi brat! I don't want to kiss you or anything, but my breath smells fine," Hijikata grunted. "Your mayonnaise breath is the most horrible thing to come out of your tax-robbing mouth," Gintoki teased. "Danna, you should brush your teeth too, I'm not interested in sharing your cavities," Sougo snarled. Everyone stopped their bickering as Otae span the bottle.

Kagura's heart was racing as she watched the bottle. _I don't know what to do if that bottle points at me. Ugh! Dammit Anego,_ She thought and twisted her fingers nervously. Then the bottle slowed down and with the miracle of the centuries, the most unexpected thing happened, the eight wonder of the world, the chosen one, the child of the prophecy (sorry), the bottle pointed at Kagura (because of course it did).

Gintoki would usually stop these kinds of things from happening, but he was too drunk to understand everything. Otae was also too drunk to see the situation she put her younger friend into.

Kagura gasped loudly as she stared at the bottle. "I-I can't participate, right Anego?" she asked. "Come on Kagura-chan, it's not like he's going to dooo it anyway", Otae slurred. Sougo took a quick breath and turned to face Kagura. He gently turned her face towards his. Their eyes met, Sougo looked very serious and focused. Kagura blushed fiercely at the sight of him.

Sougo swallowed and collected a strand of short vermillion hair and pushed it behind Kagura's ear. She felt like her heart could burst out of her chest at any moment. Kagura forgot that they weren't alone, she only saw him. Sougo pulled his hand back from her ear and relaxed his shoulders. Then he leaned closer to Kagura. She couldn't move an inch from her spot, not backward nor forward.

Kagura watched him getting closer and closer, so she did what felt most natural, she closed her eyes. Right then and there, she was ready to feel his lips touch hers. Everyone else held their breaths in and witnessed this unexpected dare taking place. Sougo halted his movement by few inches away from her lips. "No, I won't do it," he said all of a sudden.

The audience gasped like teenage girls (alcohol sure had weird effects on people, especially on grown men). "YES!" Otae cheered victoriously. Kagura popped her eyes open and stared at Sougo. Without words, Sougo backed away from her, strictly avoiding her eyes. He settled back to his spot and took of his jacket as a punishment. Kagura felt her eyes burning with sadness, but the bastard didn't deserve to see her tears.

"Finally dammit!" Otae cheered, oblivious of Kagura's state. Kagura blinked her wet eyes a couple of times. She knew that truth or dare was just a game, but she didn't sign up for this shit. Kagura's feelings had been deeply hurt by the game, by Sougo's decision. The fact, that he didn't even bother to look into her eyes or acknowledge her distraught, made the whole thing feel ten times worse.

She thought that she wanted some kind of explanation out of him, but the more she though about it, the less she wanted to hear his voice at all. Kagura took a deep breath and held back her tears, the only thing she wanted from him, was as much physical distance as possible.

Kagura got up from the floor and calmly walked past Sougo. Then she disappeared quietly into the hallway. A sound of the front door opening and then closing was heard by everyone in the living-room. "What happened? Where did Kagura-chan go..?" Otae mumbled and looked like she was about to pass out. "Hey, let's get you to bed ane-ue," Shinpachi said and helped her big sister up to her feet.

After Otae was taken into Gintoki's bedroom to sleep, the five men gathered back around the coffee table. "Should we go after Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked. Gintoki poured everyone a drink and said: "No, that won't do any good. I know for a fact, that if Kagura yells, she's angry, but if she's completely silent...well it's far worse than her being angry." Sougo glanced at Gintoki, keeping his face neutral.

"With that said, Soda-kun...what's on your mind?" Gintoki asked. "Yeah Sougo! I really though there was nothing you couldn't do," Kondo said. Gintoki pushed a drink towards Sougo and bluntly said: "Drink up, this may be your last drink. I don't think you'll survive the next time you see Kagura-chan."

"It's Sougo, Danna," Okita said to dodge all the questions and pushed his drink away. A sober Shinpachi was a polite man who didn't want to embarrass anyone with bold questions. A drunk Shinpachi (currently the available version of him) was a man, who wasn't afraid to talk about anything. Without hesitation, he asked the burning question: "Okita-san, why didn't you kiss Kagura-chan?"

Sougo glanced at Shinpachi and casually said: "It's none of your business." "Huh! Well if it isn't Shinpachi's business, it damn well is my business! You made my little girl sad!" Dadtoki yelled and pounded his fist on the table. "Then why didn't you stop the crazy Goriwoman? She's the one who put me and China on the spot in the first place?" Sougo asked.

Gintoki withdrew his fist and said: "I guess that's true, but you have to buy her some sukonbus or something, otherwise she might kill you Souichiro-kun." "It's Sougo, Danna. And I'll deal with China," Sougo said with his neutral tone. "Well if that's settled, should we play some other game next?" Kondo inquired.

Sougo grabbed the five remaining bottles of alcohol and placed them on the table. "I have a game. Let's see who can drink a full bottle the fastest," he said. As soon as Sougo finished his words, Gintoki, Hijikata, Shinpachi, and Kondo snatched a bottle for themselves.

As the new drinking game went on, all four drunk men got even more drunk, if that was even possible. No-one seemed to notice that Sougo hadn't touched his bottle. He was just sitting on his spot, quietly observing his friends.

"I win!" Gintoki shouted victoriously as he proudly presented an empty bottle in his hand. Hijikata huffed and said: "No way! You cheated bastard!" Gintoki and Hijikata focused fully on their drunken spattering, sometimes spontaneously crying or hysterically laughing. Kondo was calling Otae's name and crawled towards Gintoki's bedroom. Shinpachi wasn't going to let that happen and his mission was to stop the Stalkergorilla by force.

Sougo sighed deeply and cracked his neck from side to side. He knew that his friends were a bunch of weirdos, but being the only sober one in the middle of drunk idiots was almost unbearable. Every once in a while Sougo glanced at the empty spot next to him.

Meanwhile Kagura was walking around her home district to calm down. For Kagura, calming down meant cursing Sougo's name with every bad word she knew and destroying things like stupid park benches where stupid sadists liked to sit on.

Kagura continued to aimlessly wander around Kabukicho. She tried to focus on her anger, but it appeared to be futile. Despite Kagura's best efforts, the hurt in her heart easily took over, forcing salty tears pour down her cheeks. Kagura hugged herself and sobbed quietly, not once slowing down her steady pace.

Kagura, firstly a fearless Yato warrior and secondly a sensitive blossoming woman, felt heart-broken and unwanted. She tried to understand why Sougo had acted the way he did. First he teased her, then he was nice, super nice actually and then there was that 'cute – you too' thing which was apparently another big joke to him.

Then Sougo was dared to kiss her, and he almost did, but suddenly he wouldn't do it. Usually Kagura knew how to read into his behaviour but this time she was clueless, she wasn't a freaking seer after all.

Kagura wasn't sure why he refused to kiss her, he even seemed to be okay with kissing Hijikata or Gintoki... So Kagura came up with three different reasons to explain Sougo's decision: a) He's gay b) He's a damned sadist who takes great pleasure from causing agony and embarrassment for others (especially for her) c) He didn't want to kiss **her**...

Kagura was known for her unwavering confidence and robust personality, but when it came down to matters of love, her confidence wasn't at the same level as normally. Kagura was sure that she was the reason he refused to do the dare. She was only a Yorozuya girl, a weird amanto, ugly and fat as he liked to point out, why he or anyone would want to kiss her? These thoughts ran in Kagura's mind and they seemed to make perfect sense the more she though about them.

Kagura knew Sougo had beautiful, rich, feminine women swarming around him everyday and she felt deeply jealous of them. She was sure that he had kissed all of them and maybe even more. Kagura clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she couldn't get the image of him and other women out of her mind.

"GOD DAMMIT SADIST! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kagura shouted in middle of an empty street. She dropped her head down and smacked her unclenched hands on her knees. She was panting heavily with all the bad emotions flowing out through her tears. It felt good to shout, it was a highly effective way to defuse her emotions.

Kagura took a calming breath and straightened her posture. All the sadness and anger she felt before had temporarily vanished. Kagura put on a smile and thought: _Well, I guess I don't have a choice then, I have to kill that bastard so I don't need to look at his unpleasant face anymore._

Kagura still felt a little foolish for ever wanting to kiss the Sadist. She decided that all the feelings she though she had for him, were an unfortunate miscalculation on her part. Everything Kagura felt for Sougo was disgust and hate. He was a childish idiot and she deserved someone better. After convincing herself that Sougo didn't mean anything to her, she decided to return home.

It didn't take long for Kagura to reach the Yorozuya shop. She slid the front door open and closed it quietly behind her. All the lights were turned off and only the sound of snoring was there to welcome her back. The only source of light was the moon and street lights flowing in from the living-room window. Kagura walked across the dim hallway and stood on the doorway to their living-room.

Kagura saw Shinpachi sleeping on the floor, head pressed against the coffee table, drooling like a dog. He had an empty bottle on one hand and the other hand was balled into a fist and resting on the table. Kondo was sleeping on a couch still wearing nothing but his birthday suit. Gintoki's bedroom door was slightly open and Kagura saw Otae sleeping in there peacefully.

The most interesting situation was happening on the other couch. Gintoki and Hijikata were passed out, wearing nothing but boxers. Gintoki was sleeping in a sitting position and Hijikata had his head resting on his friend's lap. Kagura rolled her eyes at the silly looking duo and mumbled: "Drunk madaos..."

As Kagura let her eyes roam around the room a bit longer, she noticed someone missing, the Sadist. She figured (and hoped) that he had gone home already. Kagura sighed in relief and thought about getting some much-needed sleep. "China?" a voice asked from behind her. Kagura jumped and hastily turned around to see the source of the voice.

It was Sougo, standing in the hallway, leaning against a wall (actually, he had been there the whole time, observing Kagura as she entered the Yorozuya shop) "I've been waiting for you," Sougo said calmly and pushed himself off the wall. Kagura felt her anger instantly coming back as she heard his voice and seeing his face didn't help either.

The amount of light in the hallway wasn't much, but it was enough for her to see him. Kagura loved the moon, it made everything glow in the darkness of the night. Even Okita Sougo, the man she currently had decided to despise, looked really nice under the illuminating silver light.

This time Kagura was too angry to get distracted by his looks. "Great! I'm not staying if you're still here!" she huffed and stomped towards the front door. Sougo quickly followed her and blocked the doorway with his hand. Kagura halted her steps and balled her fists, then she hissed: "I'll kill you, if you don't let me-" "Why are you mad?" Sougo asked and his words immediately silenced Kagura's complaining.

Kagura wasn't sure if Sougo was being sincere with his question or just playing dumb. Regardless of his intentions, she wasn't buying what he was selling. "Why don't you use your tiny little peanut sized brain to think!" Kagura shouted and his answer was to shove his hand to cover her mouth. "Don't be so loud, you're going to wake everyone up," he said.

Kagura slapped his hand off her and said: "Don't touch me!" Sougo withdrew his hand back from the door and he silently examined her. Kagura was even more confused about his behaviour. He acted like nothing had happened between them, like the dare was something small and meaningless. His stupid question pissed her off, it felt like she had no right to be upset because of him.

After a few seconds of silence Sougo took in a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. "China, why are you so mad?" he asked again. Kagura sighed and said: "Unbelievable...maybe because you're a jerk." Sougo tilted his head a bit and asked: "Is it because of the dare?" Kagura furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. "Hmph, maybe," she snarled.

"Did you want me to kiss you?" Sougo asked straightforwardly and smirked. "Hell no!" Kagura grunted and threw a quick punch at him. Sougo catched her fist effortlessly in the darkness. He held her fist locked until she calmed down and stopped struggling against him. "If you didn't want my kiss, why are you so angry at me?" he asked calmly and released Kagura's hand.

Kagura pulled her fist back and crossed her arms again. She had to think about her answer for a moment. It didn't help her thought-progress that he had his white shirt on, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and an unbuttoned blue vest on. Kagura had always liked his uniform, it added a certain charm to him.

Kagura's eyes wandered around Sougo, seeing his crimson eyes, sharp jawline, and lean upper body. The poor girl was swimming in a pool of different feelings. She was angry at him, attracted to him, confused by his questions, and unsure on letting her guard down again. Kagura suspected that Sougo might be fooling her, and she wasn't ready to be humiliated again.

Finally Kagura got fed up with his weirdness and she decided to speak her mind. "It's just that...why didn't you do it? I just want to know why..." she asked shyly. Kagura knew that she might have just fallen into his mindgame trap and she prepared for the worst. He might call her ugly, stupid or something mean like that. He didn't say anything to answer her question and Kagura instantly regretted every words she said.

Sougo pondered her words for a little while as Kagura squirmed in mental agony. Then his posture changed from serious to amused. "Oh, China...I didn't know you were so kinky," Sougo grinned. "What the hell are you saying dumbass?" Kagura asked, voice highly agitated. Sougo chuckled a bit and said: "I didn't know you wanted me to kiss you in front of _everyone_ , my apologies."

Kagura gasped at his bold choice of words. A blush appeared on her cheeks and she stuttered: "N-no I didn't, shut up!" Sougo was clearly enjoying her embarrassment as he smiled widely at her. "Then explain to me, why did you close your eyes?" Sougo asked with a teasing twinkle in his eyes. Kagura looked at her feet and mumbled: "No I didn't..."

Sougo moved closer to Kagura, leaving a small space between them. Kagura was sure that her cheeks were burning so hot that one could fry an egg on them. Sougo leaned closer and whispered: "Yes, you did." Kagura didn't know how to talk herself out of this situation, so she decided to take the mature high road. "Nu-hu," she denied. "Ya-ha," he teased back.

Kagura huffed and turned her back on him. "Immature manchild," she muttered and pressed her lips tightly together. Sougo sighed softly and scratched the back of his head. "China, can I be honest with you?" he inquired almost sweetly. Kagura kept her back pointed at him, but she turned her head to her side to show her willingness to listen.

Sougo closed the small space between them, his chest touching her neck and shoulders. Sougo's warm breaths tickled her neck and she felt shivers travelling on her skin. "You know, it took me everything I have, to say no..." Sougo said. His impactful confession took Kagura's breath away.

"What?" Kagura asked with a flustered voice. Sougo turned her around to face him, bodies almost in contact. Kagura swallowed and looked up, she found his eyes, those irresistable eyes focused on her. "China, when you closed your eyes...it was the same situation for me, as offering a chocolate parfait with strawberries to Danna..." Sougo said. He paused for a second and continued: "...Impossible to resist."

Kagura couldn't believe what was coming out of her rival's mouth. She felt her heart jumping in her chest, but she tried to keep her cool. As much as Kagura wanted his words to be true, he had fooled her so many times before, it felt impossible to believe his words. Sougo was about to say something again, but Kagura couldn't listen to any more of his confessions.

"You're drunk, that's drunk talk," Kagura said with a pokerface of a lifetime. "Heh, I'm not. You should know that," Sougo said plainly. "That's exactly what a drunk person would say. Maybe you drank something while I was gone, uh-huh," Kagura said bluntly. Her attitude made Sougo seem a little frustrated. "China, could you be a good girl for once and listen to me?" he asked.

Kagura still wasn't sure about Sougo's intentions, so she kept up with her cold attitude. "I'll listen if you stop lying," she said. "For fuck's sake China, I'm not lying!" he answered a bit too loudly. They heard quiet mumbling coming from the living-room. "Now you woke someone up, nice job Sadist," Kagura snarled and Sougo rolled his eyes at her.

Kagura and Sougo sneaked quietly to check the living-room. No-one seemed to be awake and the source of the noise was a sleep-talking permhead. Gintoki was mumbling something about Ketsuno Ana in between his snores. He was also stroking Hijikata's hair in his sleep. Sougo had to cover his mouth to suffocate his laughter. "Gin-chan must think that Mayora is the weather lady," Kagura giggled.

After Sougo managed to control his laughter, he smirked and said: "This right here, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Kagura agreed completely and they made their way closer to Gintoki and Hijikata, careful not to wake anyone up.

Sougo took a phone out of his pocket. As he was adjusting the phone's camera to take the greatest blackmail photo of all times, Kagura muffled her laughter against his arms. She didn't realize that Sougo watched her for a brief moment with a small smile on his face, then he focused back to the task at hand.

Sougo took a photo and the phone flashed and clicked. The duo hurried behind a corner in the hallway to hide. Two pairs of eyes were observing Gintoki as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes a bit and fell instantly back to sleep, resting his hands on his sides. Hijikata didn't move a muscle, he was in a deep slumber.

Sougo grinned maliciously and chuckled. "My my, what a delicious situation we have here," he said and Kagura hummed in agreement. No matter how mad they were with each other, if an opprtunity to prank/torture/humiliate other's became available, Kagura and Sougo teamed up immediately.

With excitement dripping in his voice, Sougo asked: "Ne, China...do you happen to have...?" "...Permanent markers?" She suggested, reading his mind perfectly. They changed a mischievious look and nodded in unison. It was time to get creative.

Kagura found a couple of black markers and they got to work. After a while, all four sleepers in the living-room had beautiful moustaches, dicks, eye-patches, 'kill me' written on the forehead (poor Hijikata) and all sorts of artsy creations drawn on their faces. The proud twosome capped their markers and shoved them in Shinpachi's fist to frame him (maybe it would have been smart to leave Shinpachi's face unscathed, but when it was to those two in action, thinking came afterwards, sometimes never).

Kagura and Sougo left the crime scene a.k.a. the living-room and returned to the quiet hallway. Kagura sat down on the small ledge in front of the door. Sougo followed her example and sat down on Kagura's right side. "Nice work China," Sougo complimented her. "Right back at you Sadist," Kagura said with a wide smile.

They were sitting very close to each other, arms and thighs almost touching. Kagura turned to look at Sougo and decided to get the truth out of him for real this time. "Sadist, earlier...when we talked, you were joking about the whole kissing thing, yes?" Sougo gazed into her blue eyes and snorted a little. "Heh, no...no I wasn't," he said.

Kagura felt kind of relieved that he stood by his words, maybe he wasn't lying after all. She took in a quick breath to prepare for her next question. "Let's pretend that I believe you. If I was so 'impossible to resist', why didn't you do it?" Kagura asked shyly and shifted her eyes away from his addictive sight.

Sougo shook his head, still wearing a smile. The young captain placed his right arm's elbow on his leg and rested his cheek on the hand. Sougo stared at the anxious redhead. "This is what I meant with the kinky thing, did you really want everyone to watch?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

Kagura's cheeks were burning again. She really wanted to throw a counter at his words, but nothing came out. "China," Sougo said and nudged himself closer to her. Kagura turned her head as far away from him as physically possible, she didn't want him to see her heavily blushed face.

Sougo straightened his posture and lifted his right hand towards her. Kagura gasped a little as his hand found her chin. Sougo gently motioned her to face him. She felt her mouth drying up. Sougo placed his free hand on Kagura's right hand that she used to support herself. His palm resting on the back of her hand, he interlaced his fingers with hers.

Sougo held Kagura's chin with his fingers and kept a steady eye contact with her. His eyes stared right into her soul, or at least that what it felt like for her. "China, I wanted our first kiss to be special, just you and me," he murmured. Kagura's eyes widened from his words. "Huh, wh-what? You wanted what?" she stuttered in shock.

Sougo smirked sweetly and cupped the left side of her neck with his right hand. He traced his thumb on her cheek and stroked her softly. Sougo took a deep, calming breath and whispered: "...to kiss you..." Kagura swallowed and her mouth gaped open, she wasn't expecting anything like that from him. _He wanted to kiss me..._ Kagura though as her heart beat faster.

Kagura understood finally why Sougo hadn't kissed her earlier. He had something more private in his mind, he had planned for this to happen, dreamed even? Just like she had. His tender touch on her cheek felt so right, so natural. To hell with her "unfortunate miscalculation" bullshit, she had deep feelings for him, there was no denying that.

Kagura breathed slowly through her slightly open mouth. "Oh," she quivered. Sougo swallowed as he kept staring at her eyes, stealing glances of her lips. He wetted his lips with swift motion and Kagura's breath hitched out of excitement.

Sougo kept his confident and collected demeanor, but Kagura could swear that she saw a shade of pink glowing on his face. He leaned closer to her face and tilted his head to an appropriate angle. "...Are you going to say no again..?" Kagura asked quietly as the situation felt similar to the previous event. Sougo shook his head firmly and closed his eyes slowly. Kagura licked her lips to make them wet, mimicking him, then she closed her eyes.

Sougo guided her face closer to his. First their noses bumped lightly and both let out a breathy chuckle. Kagura playfully rubbed her nose against his, it eased the seriousness of the situation, but the eager tension remained the same. "Cute..." Sougo whispered. Kagura knew this was 'a retaliation' from before, so she whispered: "Shut up...and you too." Sougo pinched her earlobe softly and smirked.

Sougo took his hand off Kagura's hand. He nudged his fingers under her palm to get it off the floor. As she lifted her hand he fully interlaced their fingers, palm against palm. Kagura enjoyed the gentle affection he was giving her. Not in her wildest dreams did she imagine Sougo being like this.

Kagura felt his parted lips brushing against hers. They lingered there for a moment, indulging in that feeling of almost kissing. The feeling teased every part of Kagura's being and she had a hard time keeping herself still. She wanted to kiss him, but felt too shy to make the first move. "S-sadist..." Kagura whispered into his mouth, it was like an invitation for Sougo and he took the hint. He kissed her, lips pressing perfectly on hers. Kagura squeezed his hand unintentionally as the feeling of the kiss awakened her whole body up.

Kagura was trying to grasp the concept of kissing Sougo, but it was over faster than her brain could process it. As their lips parted, both opened their eyes at the same time. Sougo had a sort of coy smile and Kagura giggled sweetly. He continued to stroke her cheek and stare into her ocean blue eyes.

"Oh wow," Kagura said quietly and Sougo chuckled again. Then he withdrew both of his hands away from her. Kagura pouted her lips and grabbed both of his hands by the wrists in mid-air. "Where are you going?" Kagura asked. "I thought you needed some space," Sougo said. Kagura huffed, her heart was beating with excitement and her hormones were running the show. There was not a shy teenager in sight anymore, only a young woman with needs.

Kagura stared into Sougo's eyes and simply said: "More." A glow flashed in Sougo's eyes, like she had activated something in him. "Come and get it China," he challenged. Kagura let his wrists go and shifted into a crouching position. Sougo placed his hands casually on his sides to lean on them. Kagura approached him from the side, still staring into his eyes.

Then Kagura kissed him, on the cheek. Sougo smirked at her and teased: "That's it?" Kagura grunted and said: "Close your eyes. You're distracting me, yes." Sougo sighed and smiled, then he closed his eyes. Kagura felt more relieved and more excited at the same time. She could do anything she wanted to, crush his groin, kiss him senseless, anything she desired the most. She chose the kissing.

Kagura kissed him on the cheek again and again, slowly moving closer to his lips. Kagura kneeled right next to him and moved her hands to his neck. Sougo's breathing got a bit heavier but he kept his eyes closed. With her newfound braveness, Kagura kissed him on the lips, her eyes closed as well, fingers curled gently on his neck. Sougo answered her sweet kiss and lifted one hand to her waist.

Kagura pulled away from the soft kiss and opened her eyes. Sougo was smiling, his eyes still closed. Kagura felt her lips tingling, like they were begging for more intensity. She let her hands drop from his neck, slowly running them to his chest. Then she grabbed his shirt with both hands and effortlessly straddled him. Sougo grunted as Kagura landed on his lap and his eyes popped open.

Sougo pressed his hands on the floor to support their weight. His pupils were dilated and heavy breaths were moving through his open mouth. Kagura took some pleasure on the fact that her boldness had surprised him. Kagura released her tight grip from his shirt. She pressed her palms against his firm chest and spread her fingers wide. Sougo watched silently as she roamed around with her hands, feeling him around.

Kagura dragged her hands from his chest to his neck. His skin felt soft, but it had a manly roughness to it. She lifted her eyes to meet his. At that moment Kagura realized how intimate their position was, what she was doing and how she didn't even think twice about it. She pulled her hands back to herself and looked away from Sougo. "So-sorry," Kagura said quietly as her shyness took over again.

Kagura was about to get off him, but Sougo moved his hands on her thighs to halt her movement. Kagura gasped to the sudden contact. He pulled himself closer to her, using her legs as leverage. "China, look at me," Sougo said calmly. Kagura met his gaze and pressed her lips tightly together.

"You can touch me, it's okay," Sougo said. Kagura swallowed and remained quiet, keeping her hands strictly to herself. He chuckled at her and asked: "If you are so shy, why did you jump on me?" Kagura's face turned red again and she puffed her cheeks. "Shut up, I don't know..." Kagura said, confidence utterly defeated.

Sougo kept smiling and he looked at her thighs. He ran his hands over her sheer socks. "China, can I touch you?" Sougo pleaded softly. Kagura sighed sharply and muttered: "Fine, just...don't strip me right away, okay?" Sougo chuckled a bit and pressed a chaste kiss on Kagura's shoulder. "I'm not stripping you idiot, just touching" he explained in a sweet voice. Sougo lifted his head back up and saw Kagura looking at him suspiciously.

He proceeded with his 'just touching'. Sougo kept his eyes on his hands, so that she could see his every movement without feeling uncomfortable. Sougo's hands moved from her thighs to her round hips. Kagura breathing was pretty dense as she focused on feeling his touch.

Sougo made his way on her back, tracing his fingers up, down and up again. His motions tickled a giggle out of her. From her upper back his hands went to her sides. He stopped his hands on the sides of her breasts.

Sougo glanced at Kagura, to see how she was doing. To his surprise Kagura's eyes weren't keeping him in check. Her eyes were closed and lips parted just enough to breathe. She had an innocent look on her face, which translated as arousing for Sougo. Now, more than ever before, she was impossible to resist **.**

Sougo dropped his hands to her waist as he was more interested in her lips than anything else. Kagura felt his breaths hit her face. She opened her eyes just enough to see his sultry eyes. Kagura breath hitched slightly after seeing his gaze and she had to close her eyes again.

Sougo began to softly nibble on her lower lip. Then he moved to focus on her upper lip, his full lower lip offered in between her lips. Kagura copied him and nibbled his lip. Kagura cupped his cheeks to make the feeling more intimate.

It didn't take long for the soft nibbling to get "too boring". Sougo used his tongue to tickle Kagura's lips. She didn't waste any time in answering with her own. Their tongues touched and the soft nibbling turned into an open-mouth kissing. Kagura breathed heavily into their kiss as the contact of their tongues sent a shockwave of pleasure into her core. She tasted the inside of his mouth for the first time and it felt very electrifying.

Sougo pulled Kagura's body to press against his. She whimpered under his firm grip, no matter how M it made her feel. Their kissing got very heated very quickly. Kagura felt intoxicated by Sougo in every way possible and she wanted to kiss him for all eternity. Unfortunately for her, Sougo ran out of breath and he had to break their intense kiss to catch his breath.

Kagura was panting heavily and she had a hunger for more. Sougo pressed his head on her chest, his raspy breath coming in and out rapidly. "Are you done already?" Kagura asked boldly and slid her hands to rest on his nape. Sougo chuckled against her and said: "Someone's being a little greedy, ne?" Kagura pouted her mouth and felt a little embarrassed. Sougo lifted his head from her chest to look at her and said: "And no, I'm not done with you." Kagura liked his answer a lot.

Sougo pulled her into yet another deep kiss. She focused on caressing his neck and kissing him with her whole being. During their kissing, Sougo decided to give her ass a playful smack. Kagura moaned loudly into his mouth and broke their kiss. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and asked with a flustered voice: "What was that supposed to be?" Sougo tried to look as innocent as possible and shrugged his shoulders. Kagura tugged his hair a bit as a punishment and assaulted his lips again.

As their tongues battled for control, Sougo's hands roamed shamelessly all over Kagura, but she didn't mind, she liked it...a lot. Kagura's hands weren't staying exactly still either, she wanted to get to know every part of him better. She ran her fingers all over him, stroking and clawing. Kagura noticed that he liked when she used her nails on his skin, he let out approving grunts in between kisses and his body twitched sometimes. His apparent enjoyment made the kissing feel even more tantalizing for Kagura.

It wasn't a surprise as the two rivals...lovers...well, two somethings were so focused on each other, they didn't notice the arriving dawn. It was already morning, a very early one, but a morning. In the heated hallway it was easy to forget that they weren't alone in the apartment.

As the morning sun entered to the Yorozuya shop through the shutterless windows, one man slowly opened his eyes. He saw a nude gorilla sleeping on the couch in front of him, he saw markers on his fist, an empty bottle on the other fist and many many many more empty bottles of Dom everywhere. The bright sun light had woken up the precious straight man of the Yorozuya, Shimura "hangover is a bitch" Shinpachi.

Shinpachi looked around the living-room and saw Gintoki and Hijikata sleeping with drawings on their faces. He checked the Gorilla's face again and saw some artwork on him too. Then Shinpachi glanced at the markers in his hand and he couldn't believe he had done something so childish.

Shinpachi got up from the floor and felt a pounding headache pummeling his brain. It was the second time he had a hangover, but this one was far worse than the first one. As Shinpachi silently cursed alcohol and swore to never drink again, he heard strange noises coming from the hallway. Careful not to wake anyone up, Shinpachi made his way towards the hallway and took a peek around the corner. Then he was traumatized for life.

He saw Kagura sitting on captain Okita's lap, kissing him with fervour that Shinpachi could only imagine. Frozen on his spot he couldn't back away or look away, he could only watch in horror. Neither noticed Shinpachi's presence as they kept kissing each other.

Kagura felt her core burning, blood gushing in her veins like they were having an intense fight. She just couldn't get enough of him. Sougo's hands were grabbing her butt at the moment and Kagura decided to switch things up.

She traced her fingers on his arms, sliding them down to his wrists. Kagura broke their kiss for a second and smirked with her thoroughly kissed lips. "What now?" Sougo asked with a breathy voice. They looked at each other for a brief wordless moment, the only sound being their heavy breaths (poor Shinpachi held in his breath the entire time).

Kagura's answer to Sougo's question was to wrap her fingers around both of his wrists. Sougo raised an eyebrow at her, but he didn't show any resistance. She gave him a gentle peck on the forehead and proceeded with her plan. Using her Yato strength, she lifted his hands up and pinned him against the floor. Sougo grunted as his upper body thumped on the wooden floor. Kagura bounded Sougo's hands above his head and crouched over him, wearing a sly smile.

Sougo's chest was heaving heavily as he stared at the gorgeous vermillion-haired woman hovering over him. "Damn you China. I wanted to pin you down..." Sougo said in a husky voice and pouted his lips slightly. "You can try Sadist," Kagura teased and leaned to kiss him again. "Oh my god!" Shinpachi cried. Kagura and Sougo darted their eyes instantly to a critically blushing Shinpachi. "Shit," Kagura muttered.

Suddenly regaining his mobility, Shinpachi began to hastily back away from the corner. He didn't look where he was going and his feet bumbep on the coffee table. Every single empty bottle on that table rolled on the floor and a noisy wake-up call for everyone in the Yorozuya shop was born. Kagura jumped off Sougo and yanked him back on his feet with her limitless power.

The young duo tried to calm down their breathing and adapt to the situation. Sougo whispered: "We might have to..." "...kill Megane," Kagura finished and glanced at her rival, who was already looking at her. Kagura couldn't stop the sweet and corny smile of happiness from spreading across her face. Sougo smiled too and whispered: "Stop smiling, you look stupid." Kagura smiled even more and quietly hissed: "Your smile makes me wanna hurl. Stop it immediately." And Sougo smiled even wider and happier at her.

Gintoki woke-up screaming and jumped off the couch. Hijikata fell off his lap and off the couch. "DON'T KILL ME MR. GHOST!" Gintoki shouted and tried to look around for something alerting. "SHUT UP IDIOT!" Hijikata growled from the floor and rubbed his aching head. Otae emerged from Gintoki's bedroom and asked: "Why are you yelling in here? It's too early." Gintoki was too scared to answer to anyone and Hijikata looked like he would barf if he spoke another word.

Otae walked to a still sleeping Kondo and casually smashed an empty bottle on his head to wake him up. The gorilla woke up immediately and shouted: "I love you Otae-chan!" The too tired Otae picked up another bottle and casually smashed it on Kondo's head and he was instantly back to sleep. Shinpachi was still very shaky because of the sight he witnessed a moment ago and Otae saw her brother's strange behaviour.

"Shin-chan, are you alright?" Otae asked her brother. "Uh, I just saw something terrible...I saw-" Shinpachi said, but was cut off by Kagura yelling: "MEGANE! Come here please!" Shinpachi turned to look at Kagura who was stading in the hallway next to Sougo. She was summoing him towards them with a serious expression on her face. Shinpachi valued his life enough and walked to Kagura.

When the Yorozuya boss was 100-percent sure that there weren't any ghosts around him, he could function normally. "Yare, yare, I'm hungry," Gintoki said and yawned. "...Too...loud..." Hijikata grunted as he kept rubbing his head. "Do you have a hangover Hijikata-san?" Otae asked and went to check on the vice commander. The three were left discussing on how to cure a hangover and what to eat for breakfast.

Shinpachi stopped in front of Kagura, but he couldn't look at her directly in the eyes. "Shinpachi...how should I ask this...you didn't see anything strange earlier, did you?" Kagura asked with a strange highly pitched voice, like she was talking to a baby. "Huh! You know what I saw...you two were-" Shinpachi said, but he stopped as he felt a tip of Sougo's katana pointed to his neck.

"Did you SEE anything, Shinpachi-kun?" Kagura asked again. Shinpachi glanced at Sougo who looked as deadpanned as ever, then he shifted back to look at Kagura. "Come on Kagura-chan. I saw you two together, you were-" Shinpachi swallowed his words as he felt a katana and an umbrella pointed to his neck. "Shinpachi?" Kagura asked one last time. "FINE! I SAW NOTHING!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Who saw nothing?" Gintoki asked as he and everyone else (expect for the sleeping Gorilla) entered the hallway. In a blink of an eye, there were no weapons pointed at Shinpachi's neck. He turned to face Gintoki and said: "Nobody, nothing at all." "Good for you Pachi-boy, but I'm more interested in eating. We thought that we could go eat some dangos together. Are you coming?" Gintoki said.

Shinpachi hurried to his sister's side, further away from Kagura and Sougo. Kagura's tummy growled and she cheered: "Yeah! Let's go!" Sougo had his deadpan face on, but it would crumble down quickly if he would take even the tiniest glance at Kagura. Hijikata went to wake up their superior and threw his uniform at him.

After a short while the whole group was out of the Yorozuya shop. Gintoki lead the way to his favourite dango shop and everyone followed him. Kagura and Sougo walked side by side, a little slower than the rest. She had her umbrella to protect her from the bright morning sun. Sougo had his hands stuffed into his pockets. "China?" he asked. "Sadist?" she asked back.

"How are you?" Sougo inquired. Kagura snorted and said: "Why are you asking something like that?" Sougo shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head towards the sky. Kagura knew what he was doing, he was asking about last night. She lifted her umbrella to see his face and said: "It was fun, uh-huh." Sougo glanced at her with side-eyes.

"We could do it again sometimes," Kagura suggested while blushing a bit. "Definitely. Maybe somewhere more private next time," Sougo said and smirked. Kagura's cheeks became like cherry tomatoes so she hid her face with her umbrella. Sougo saw how shy Kagura was acting again, so he obviously had to amp up the volume.

"China, I can still taste you," Sougo said casually. Kagura punched his arm and hissed: "Shut up! Someone can hear you." Sougo chuckled at her and shook his head. She knew that he was telling the truth as she could taste him too. Kagura licked her lips and tasted his sweet flavoured kisses.

Suddenly, there were two people under Kagura's umbrella, her and Sougo. He tilted her umbrella to face a tad forward so it covered their faces from the rest of the group. Kagura was speechless, breathless, and restless. "China, I don't know when do we get to do this again, so..." Sougo said and then he kissed her quickly, but with enough passion to make Kagura's head spin.

After the kiss, Sougo backed away and exited the cover of her umbrella. Kagura felt her heart racing once again, it felt silly to have such a strong reaction from a single kiss. She took a couple of deep breaths and felt ready act like nothing had happened between them. Kagura wasn't ready to let everyone know about their "thing", it was their secret...and, well Shinpachi's.

At the dango shop, everyone ate well, laughed together, enjoyed their time together. Shinpachi tried to ignore all the hidden looks and gestures that Sougo and Kagura gave each other while they ate. It was like mental torture for him. Who knows was it premeditated or accidental by the duo to make Shinpachi as uncomfortable as possible...go figure.

Kagura and Sougo had now shared their first kiss, and second kiss, and third kiss, and a lot of kisses after that. Who indeed knew when they'll get the change to be alone again. It could be tomorrow or three months from now. It really didn't matter, they would endure the wait.

...Okay, okay fine! They made-out behind the Dango Shop like 10 minutes later...


End file.
